ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Diana
Diana is one of the orphans at Rose Garden Orphanage and a member of the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club. Ranked Duchess, she has the highest social placement in the Aristocracy, and is also the highest ranking member of the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club, under the Princess of the Red Rose. She is very devious and cruel, even toward the other members of the Aristocracy. She often adopts a nonchalant attitude and is uncaring of the thoughts of others. She is the object of affection for Meg. She is the oldest member of the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club. Biography It is unclear when Diana arrived at the orphanage, although she had clearly been there for a long while when Jennifer arrived. Diana is the self-proclaimed leader of the Aristocrat Club under the Princess of the Red Rose. Although messages from the Rose Princess are given to Meg, it is Diana who dispenses punishments and rewards on the other members of the Club. Despite her arrogance and cruel tendencies, Diana appears content in following the Princess of the Rose's orders and does not seem to have any desire to take the position herself. Diana learned about the legend of Stray Dog from Wendy. On the airship, Diana is seen in various areas, mainly in the Sector 10 Crew Cabin sitting at the table. She is also seen in the Aristocrat Club meeting area where she attends the meetings and watches the punishments take place. Her chapter is "The Mermaid Princess", which is also shared with Clara. It is implied that in August 1930, Diana was blamed for taking Hoffman's koi from his aquarium. In response, Diana took out her anger at getting into trouble on Jennifer, smearing her face with a dirty rag. Diana was murdered by Gregory M. Wilson during the orphanage massacre. Personality As Jennifer stated, Diana is the prettiest and most mature of the Aristocrats. Despite this, she is also a troublemaker. Diana is very devious, which is shown by the way she tricks others. She despises both Eleanor and Meg, though she pretends to like them when she is in their presence. She once pulled a prank on Eleanor by stealing and killing her red bird. Afterwards, she and Meg made a bet to see if she would cry or get furious, which ended up with both of them losing since Eleanor didn't get angry or cry. Her cruelty can be shown again when she undertook another prank during September. After Meg gave her a love letter, she ripped it in half and stuffed it into a stuffed goat doll. When Meg learned of what had become of her letter, Meg only cried in Diana's arms, believing Jennifer did it. Diana appears to have a strong dislike for Jennifer and looks for any opportunity to bully her. However, when Jennifer is declared the new Rose princess, Diana seems perfectly happy in following her orders. Although, her apology for her previous behavior towards Jennifer does not seem entirely sincere. Diana is selfish and sadistic in personality, often looking forward to punishing people or hurting them mentally as seen when Jennifer gave the Aristocrats the gift of a butterfly and she shouted that it was worth nothing. Diana even goes as far as to stand up on a chair for the sake of being able to look down upon Jennifer and make her feel inferior. Diana despises adults, and it is shown in how she reacts when Hoffman treats her suggestively. Ironically, Diana actually dreams of becoming an adult, however, there were times when she was afraid of growing up as well and growing up too fast. Jennifer spoke poorly of her, saying that Diana was trapped by her own ideals. Diana liked to spend large amounts of time sitting in one of the cells in the basement, thinking about growing up. Diana apparently wanted to be beautiful and pure but was self-conscious in believing that every day she separated from her ideal self. Most likely, her fears about losing her ideal self and not growing up into the adult she wanted to stemmed from Hoffman's growing sexual interest in her and her revulsion at this. Despite her dislike for Meg, Diana is shown in the opening movie first causing Meg to prick her finger on an offered rose before Diana sucks on it, suggestively. This alludes to Meg's feelings for Diana, Diana's awareness of this, as well as Diana's compulsion to be cruel to others and put herself in a position of control over them. It also suggests Diana might be more familiar with sexuality, most likely at the hands of Hoffman, and uses this knowledge to further manipulate and control Meg. Etymology The name "Diana" probably derived from an old Indo-European root meaning "heavenly, divine", related to dyeus (Zeus). Diana was a Roman goddess of the moon, hunting, forests, and childbirth, often identified with the Greek goddess Artemis. This reflects Diana's vain, proud attitude and the fact she thinks she is more important than everyone else. In addition, Diana/Artemis was the goddess of virgins and maidens, and legends of her chastity are prominent in Roman/Greek myth. She preferred hunting and venturing into the woods to marrying and settling down to have children as many of the other goddesses did. This could reflect Diana in the game's own desire to remain 'pure'. It could also be seen as an ironic name, as Diana was the most sexually aware of the children. There are also strong implications that Hoffman had started violating her the same way he had been doing to Clara. Quotes *''"Just look at you! You're filthy!"'' *''"There, there, there..."'' *''"Splendid work, Jennifer. You are no longer a wretched peon. Amanda, on the other hand... has been demoted."'' *''"That's why I don't like her. She follows me everywhere... it's pathetic."'' *''"I already got it... and ripped it in half... Well, what should I do with the rest of the letter?"'' *''"Perfect timing, Jennifer. I have a job for you."'' *''"What are you looking at? Do you have something to say? Get lost before I smack you."'' *''"She's such a pain... I can't stand the sight of her."'' *''"Eavesdropping, eh, Jennifer? What a bad girl."'' *''"You should be looking for your own precious thing."'' *''"Yuck! How disgusting... Oh, now I see... It was you! It was your fault that I got into trouble! Give it here... Oh my, I see a stain... I've got to clean it up, or Mr. Hoffman will be angry with me..."'' *''"I doubt you'll be much help, but run along and join the search for Joshua the bear. Hurry up and go!"'' *''"Come here, Jennifer... Let's have a little talk."'' *''"Now, you can have your very own red crayon..."'' *''"Greetings, Princess. Please forgive all that I've done."'' *''"We are yours to command, Princess."﻿﻿ Trivia *Diana has a white bandage wrapped around her right thigh, which is usually hidden under her skirt. The reason why her leg is wrapped is never explained in the game. Rape victims often sustain trauma to the pelvic region however, including the thighs, so this may be further evidence of an unwilling sexual encounter with Hoffman. *The Greek myth of Diana states that while the goddess Diana was bathing naked in the forest with her escort nymphs, she is discovered by a hunter named Actaeon. Furious and humiliated, she transforms him into a deer before he escapes into the forest, where he is killed by his fellow hunters. This reflects Diana's relationship with Hoffman, who seemingly violates her on a regular basis, leaving her feeling embarrassed and vengeful. As such, she sends the other girls to spy on Hoffman, supposedly looking for opportunities to get back at him. Hoffman's boss form can then be taken as a manifestation of one of Diana's revenge fantasies. *''Rule of Rose shares similarities with Lord of the Flies (although the creators have stated that they did not base their story off of this). Diana's personality resembles Jack's somewhat in cruelty. * Diana wears her dress and tie low, exposing some of her chest. This further alludes to her being more sexually aware than the other girls. This further suggests Hoffman's growing sexual interest in her similar to his relationship with the older Clara. Unlike Clara however, who keeps her collar buttoned high and behaves in a frightened manner, Diana is shown as being confident and dresses an acts in an almost flirtatious manner. * Diana's curtsy has her lifting her dress up unnecessarily high for the action, something none of the other girls do. Gallery DianaFace.jpg|Portrait. Rule-of-rose-ps2-7.jpg|Diana smiling. DianaSmiles.gif|Diana smiling. DianaCurtsy.gif|Diana's curtsy. 755306-930042 20060919 088.jpg|Diana curtsying in the club room. DianaTilt.gif|Diana smiling. DianaSmile.jpg|Diana smiling. DianaFInger.gif|Diana tending to Meg's wound. Diana tending to Meg's wound.jpg|Diana tending to Meg's wound. 755318-930042 20060919 100.jpg|Diana receiving a rose from Meg. 755286-930042 20060919 068.jpg|Diana holding Meg's hand. 755325-930042 20060919 107.jpg|Diana, Eleanor and Meg drawing together. Attic.gif|Diana, Eleanor and Meg hammering something in a bag. 755290-930042 20060919 072.jpg|Diana, Eleanor and Meg sealing a coffin. Rule-of-rose-ps2-9.jpg|Aristocrat members surround Jennifer. DianaStick1.png|Diana wearing a paper bag on her head. DianaStick2.png|Diana with a stick. DianaStick3.png|Diana beating something in a bag with a stick. DianaFilthy.gif|Diana calls Jennifer filthy. JenniferAndDiana.jpg|Diana and Jennifer. Dianastare.png|Diana looking down. Amandadiana.png|Diana and Amanda. DianaSpy.png|Diana spying on Jennifer and Amanda. Diana.png|Diana smiling at Jennifer. Diana2.png|Diana tilting her head. 755248-930042 20060919 030.jpg|Diana being "caressed" by Hoffman. HoffmanDiana.png|Hoffman stroking Diana. 930042_20060919_screen031.jpg|Diana, Jennifer and Hoffman. DianaGlare.gif|Diana glaring at Jennifer. DianaGlaring.jpg|Diana glaring at Jennifer. EleanorCurt.png|Eleanor and Diana. Sally.png|Diana, Eleanor and Sally. 755240-930042 20060919 022.jpg|Diana and Eleanor. DianaMegEleanor.jpg|Diana with a broom. 755243-930042 20060919 025.jpg|Diana, Eleanor and Meg. 930042 20060919 screen028.jpg|Diana during the Onion Bag punishment. LeRun.png|Diana and Meg. Diana1.png|Diana in game. DianaInGae2.png|Diana in game. 755237-930042 20060919 019.jpg|Diana and Meg watch behind the door. 755238-930042 20060919 020.jpg|Diana and Meg in doubts. DianaHey.png|Diana. 930042_20060919_screen008.jpg|Diana tells Jennifer she can have her own red crayon. DianaSweep.png|Diana sweeping. JenniferAristocrats.png|Jennifer standing up to the Aristocrats. Whatevah.png|Diana doesn't care about sad people. DianaCourtyard.png|Diana in the courtyard. Rorwall01a.png|Wallpaper. Rorwall02a.png|Wallpaper. Characters.jpg|Wallpaper. AristocratAd.png|Wallpaper. OldPhoto.png|Diana in the Old Photo. Cast.png|Diana in the Old Photo (labeled). Category:Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Children Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers